Perfection
by Twilight Okami
Summary: "My foes say that I'm perfect, the perfect AI being created in specific terms. Franz Hopper wasn't perfect, but he created me to be close to perfection. Not even I'm perfect; if I were, those children would be dead by now" Xana-centric, POV. One-shot.


PERFECTION

**Author's Note: A one-shot that is Xana-centric. I find him quite interesting for a villain. He isn't that laughing, old, fat manic that has some random excuse to rule the world; he's quiet (as in speech) but cunning and clever. But what goes through his head? Is he really that being that's flawless? Well, let's see. Spoilers for Season 2. I don't own Code Lyoko, only the plot.**

* * *

><p>Perfection...<p>

A word meaning the ultimate, the best and the greatest. So many beings try to have that title of perfection yet they aren't even close to being perfect. My foes say that I'm perfect, the perfect AI being created in specific terms. Franz Hopper wasn't perfect, but he created me to be close to perfection. Not even I'm perfect; if I were, those children would be dead by now.

Those children... they annoy me with all their attitude and determination. Why do they protect others including ones they hate like that raven haired female? They antagonize me that I sometimes yell in anger, wanting to see them getting injured both physically and mentally. But some things bother me. Ironic, considering I am the greatest AI in the history of humans, yet I think about them. Something about those humans makes me admire them in the slightest. Children, especially males like games, video games for the matter, which doesn't surprise me.

I play a game with my enemies; they are the invaders and I'm the boss. They're the good guys I'm the bad guy. They wanted to know what it was like entering a computer; I wanted to know what it was like to get out of one. Do you know that I only have two senses; hearing and seeing? As I've studied, humans have five; seeing, hearing, touching, smelling and tasting. Sometimes I wonder what it be like to have those senses. Then would I be the perfect being? But this is not about perfection. I envy them... Ironic that I myself, the AI virus who tries to destroy these pitiful creatures envies them. They have freedom, freedom of choice, freedom of being themselves yet I am stuck in a huge cage, surrounded by digits that seem to haunt and mock me.

Supposing, what would it be like to be a human? My true form does look human, but to be a human with those senses and emotions. I don't have much emotions for I am semi-monotone. Yet... I just can't help wondering. Aelita... you are the closest thing to me, as a family. You're so young, naive and caring yet you don't know anything about me.

Emerald, that colour for your eyes suits your curious character while my eyes are rust, the colour of no emotion. My little sister, you amuse me with all your curiosum and determination. Why don't you hate me? I've put you through pain, I let you forget about your family and even harm your friends and precious Jeremy. Ah, speaking of the boy I can't help think about the other warriors that dare to fight me.

Odd, I remember when you first came here; excited as if it were your birthday, never taking things seriously. If you knew that I actually liked that humour of yours, you'd be laughing till the scanner's circuit's break.

Ulrich, the lone wolf who secretly cares for his friends and precious girl; your determination surprises me, it's almost inhuman. I like that.

Yumi, you are no normal girl; stubborn on the outside but so caring in the inside, I sometimes use that for my advantage. Your attitude is impressive, with that strong mind of yours; possessing you would be interesting.

Jeremy, you're the smartest human and with the only knowledge that can outmatch me. Secretly, I find it fun to have this rivalry to see who is the smartest. You five, I have fun rivalling you... Sometimes I would like to be human and have that rivalry with others.

This is what's it like to be a virus, to be the closest thing to being perfect. But I don't feel pain, I don't feel sympathy, I don't feel lonely...

I don't feel anything...

This... Is what it's like to be the closest thing to being perfect... nothingness, oblivion and most of all, hated...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: A kind of dark feeling Xana feels. There aren't a lot of Xana-centric fanfictions and I'll admit, he's my favorite 'Code Lyoko' character. I hope you liked it, and if you did please review :)! <strong>


End file.
